In Love With a Stripper
by Jaicca Productions -3
Summary: This is for Jaime's birthday. Summary/Intro's inside. LOUYAN! :D Please read and review :


**Hello once again, for those who care it's me a.k.a Ryan. Before I continue I want to start off by saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAIME! (Shorty Shorts) I dedicate this fic to you! Love you, you crazy bitch and hope you're having an awesome B-DAY! **

**Second, this crazy idea was given to me by Jaime and Becca. Not even sure why I even asked for an idea..but this is what they gave me to work with. So blame them if you don't like it! Just kidding, I went with the flow and this is what I came up with. Sorry if it sucks but this was done while I was trying to get rid of writer's block, that skank.**

**I wrote this myself and for reasons that I rather not share at the moment I decided not to post it on my FF account, but please take a second to find me () I will be updating soon...I hope. The much needed credit goes for both Jaime and Becca for giving me the idea and proofreading cuz my spelling still suck. And now that I probably bored you all...on with the story! **

_**Becca: Real quick, I just had to agree with you, Ryan. Your spelling DOES still suck..Very much...And I mean that with all the love in the world :p And HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAIME! And nooww on with the story xD**_

**I'm In love with a stripper**

Ryan's P.O.V

"God, here we go again." I muttered to myself, taking a deep breath before I got ready to go on stage. I wasn't proud of it, but to make ends meet I worked at a strip club where I would cross dress and dance for guys. This was definitely not the ideal job, but I made good tips and was only doing this until I got enough money to put myself through college. Not only was I a stripper, I dressed as a female which should be enough to make you wonder why I did this, but the money was good.

"And now please put your hands together for the beautiful Rylicious." I heard the announcer yell out as the music began to play.

I took another deep breath and made my way out the curtains to the crowd of men. I began to dance to the music while swinging my head around to make the pink wig flow from side to side then put a fake smile on my face while walking over to an older group of men. As much as I hated being groped by horny old men, they were the better paying costumers, so I swallowed the very little pride I had left and did my best to turn the horny old dogs on and make them tip me well.

I slowly got down on my knees and crawled over to them, trying to pull off the most seductive look I could while wearing a shit load of pink glittery eye shadow. The second I was close enough, one of the old farts grabbed my leg and rubbed their hands all over it. I turned my head a bit to wink over at him when in reality I actually wanted to gag. He smiled back and slipped a 20 dollar bill in my boot. I continued to flirt with all of them, sticking my ass up and shaking it around a bit waiting for them to fork a tip over. Once I got them all to tip me, I got up and made my way over to the stripper pole and climbed on it to slide myself down it. I did a few twists and turns before making my way to the other end of the stage. This crowd seemed where all the married men who told their wives they were working late, but came here to spend their whole fucking pay check here instead were. I put on yet another fake smile and leaned down to grab the closest guy by the tie and pull him close, making kissy faces at him. Just as I was starting to grind a bit to the music, he slipped his hand over my ass to slap it hard which only pissed me off. I hated when they got too grabby or slapped my ass. I pushed him back on the chair, making it look like it was just a playfully push, but did it hard enough to make a point. I made my way over to the few guys he was sitting next to and continued to dance, wanting to make the best of the last few minutes I had on stage. Just as the song was a about over, a guy who was sitting back a bit caught my eye. He wasn't like the pervs I've been dancing for, but then again, he was in a strip club. I locked eyes with him and winked at him while blowing him a kiss before I went off the stage. I quickly made my way over to the dressing room area and took off the wig while sitting infront of the mirror. There was an hour break before I had to be onstage again and I was planning to just rest in the meantime. I reached down and pulled out the money from my boots, my short shorts and anywhere else they might have tucked the money in, wanting to count how much I had made so far.

"Wow $79 my first dance." I smiled to myself as I folded the money then slipped it in my duffel bag. I then slipped the wig back on and went back to the area where the rest of the dancers were at to grab a drink with them.

"Ry, you looked really good out there. Did you do well?" Lashandra, one of the other dancers asked while pouring me a shot of tequilla.

"Yeah..I did. Those pigs pay well on Friday nights. It's a shame that they aren't with their families instead." I said, grabbing the drink and taking the shot.

"It is, but hey, then we wouldn't get paid." Shanna, another one of the dancers answered back.

"Hey quick question, have any of you seen that guy here before?" I asked, peeking though the curtains and pointing over to the same guy who caught my eye earlier.

"Uh no..Never seen him here before, but damn. Maybe I should go and introduce myself." Lashandra said as she took a step forward. I quickly put my arm up to stop her from moving any further.

"Sorry girl, but I spotted him first." I winked over at her and took a quick look at myself in the mirror before walking out of the curtains and walking over towards the bar area where he was standing. It seemed like he was in the middle of some sort of argument with the bartender and was getting a bit ticked off.

"Is everything alright Tim?" I stepped closer to him and leaned on the counter while asking the bartender.

"Yeah Ry, this kid here wants to buy a shot but-" TIm started to say but was cut off by the guy.

"Kid..Don't fucking insult me. Will you just fucking give me a god damn shot. Where I come from I'm already allowed to drink. As a matter of fact, I've been drinking since I was 18, dumb ass." The guy was now less then happy with the bartender, and I was finding him cursing in what seemed like a British accent extremely sexy.

"Well hate to break the news to you, but we are in America where I can't give you a drink unless you're 21. So would you like a Pepsi instead?" TIm asked, now just messing with him.

"Fuck off." The guy flipped him off and was about to walk away, but without even saying a single word, I grabbed his hand and walked him back to where the girl's would take the better paying costumers for a lap dance.

"Wait..What are we doing back here?" He asked, obviously a bit nervous when I closed the door behind us.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Unless you want me to." I smiled at him, then pulled him over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't want a lap dance..Or sex if that's-" He started to babble, but I stopped him before he got the wrong idea of why I brought him back here.

"Oh sweetheart, that's not why I brought you back here. I just wanted to talk for a bit and maybe have a few drinks." I said, pulling him down hard enough to have him sit down next to me. He still seemed a bit unsure and sat a few inches away from me and made no eye contact.

"So what's your name?" I asked him while getting up and walking over to the mini bar to grab 2 shot glasses and the bottle of tequilla, making sure to sway my hips a bit to catch his attention.

"I'm Louis..And you are?" He asked. I turned around and just like planned, his eye were glued on me.

"Rylicious, but you can call me Ry." I smiled over at him while I poured the two shots and walked back over to him. I gave him his shot and downed mine.

"Alright Ry." He smiled at me just as he was about to take his shot.

"So, is it safe to say that that's a British accent?" I asked, sitting back down, making sure I sat a bit closer to him then before.

"Yeah it is, and I must say, it helps alot with attracting beautiful girls here in America." He smirked back at me. I could see that he was a bit more relaxed and was flirting back. I wanted to play my cards right and see how far I could take this. It wasn't about the money any more, I was attracted to him and wanted to see if maybe he was interested in me as well. Even if the truth had to come out that I was actually a bi guy dressed as a girl.

"Oh is that so? Well what can I say..Us American's are suckers for cute guys with accents." I said while scooting in closer to him and flipping my hair a bit in a very flirtatious way.

"And I just find American guy's and girl's very attractive." He said as he turned his body a bit to make better eye contact.

'Did he just say he found guys's attractive, or am I just hearing things?' I asked myself, trying to figure out what he meant by it.

"So I'm guessing you are here in the states on vacation?" I asked, wanting to make small talk before I went ahead and asked him if he was into guys.

"Yeah I'm actually here with my band mates. We are a very well known group in Europe and are just now getting popular here in the states." He said as he got up and walked over to the mini bar to pour himself another shot.

"Oh that's awesome. I bet your girlfriend must get jealous of all the attention you get from the girls then, huh?" I asked, wanting to be vague on what I really wanted to ask.

"Oh no, I don't have a girlfriend at the moment. They tend to be more trouble then what they are actually worth. Don't get me wrong, I love the ladies, but I had to take some time to figure myself out first." He said, walking back over and handing me a shot.

'Figure yourself out, hmm, that can only mean one thing' I smiled to myself as I downed the shot.

"How about you? I bet your boyfriend does not approve of your job?" He asked, sitting right back down at the same spot as before.

"There is definitely no boyfriend at the moment. I guess the right guy hasn't come along to sweep me off my feet yet." I said, running my finger up and down his arm.

"I don't see how someone as gorgeous as you could be single." He responded, looking down at my hand as I traced little circles on his arm.

"You are too adorable, Louis. Are you trying to sweet talk me enough to get a dance out of this?" I joked with him while playfully pushing him back a bit.

"Is it working?" He joked back, giving me a sly smirk and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Well I usually don't give lap dances, but for you, I'll make an exception." I smiled, then got up to stand right in front of him. I made sure to turn my body enough so he wouldn't catch a glimpse of the obvious. I figured that he would either get really freaked out and slap me then run off, or he would be into it as well and just go with it. I then grabbed the remote from the side table and pressed the button that would start a random song, the whole time his eyes were glued to mine.

'This may be easier then I thought.' I said to myself as I began to slowly move my hips back and forth a bit, wanting to be as seductive as possible. He just grinned back, still making complete eye contact with me. I reached down to grab his hand and placed it on my hip as I quickened the rhythm a bit.

"You look amazing." He said, then placed the other hand on the other side. He guided me a bit by moving me enough to twist a bit. He obviously wanted to be in control and I was more then happy to follow his every move. I continued to dance, moving my body closer to him with each movement until I was now leaning down enough to touch his nose with mine. Just as I was about to grind up on him enough where he wouldn't feel my junk, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in, causing me to practically sit right on top of him. My legs went on either side of him then continued to dance, not sure what his goal was by having me this close to him.

"Is it wrong for me to want to kiss you right now?" He asked, looking down at my lips. I leaned down enough to brush my lips on his, then whispered "Not as wrong as it is for me to want to kiss you back." I was now feeling a bit guilty for leading him on, and if he did end up getting upset over me being a dude, then I lost the very little chance I even had with him.

"Listen Louis, there's something I need to tell you-" I said, but was cut off by him pressing his lips on mine and began kissing me. The kiss was really sweet and gentle, both taking our time with each movement. I wanted to just break the kiss, but it felt so good. I could feel sparks between us, as cheesy as that may actually sound. I opened my mouth enough for him to slip his tongue inside, wanting him to be in control. I was only going to go as far as he wanted. I let his tongue wonder around my mouth as I continued to sway my hips back and forth while my hands messed with his hair a bit. Things were definitely getting hot and heavy when I felt his hands slip down and grab my ass. I broke the kiss and quickly jumped off him once I felt myself get hard.

"Ry, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling on my hand a bit to pull me back towards him, but I pulled back and turned around. I moved my hips a bit, trying to make it less awkward and the least embarrassing for me as possible, since I wasn't quite sure how he was going to react if he did happen to find out that I was a guy.

"Oh nothing, just making sure this is the best lap dance you've ever gotten." I playfully answered, looking back at him and fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"It is..but I want to touch you, kiss you." He answered, leaning forward to pull me down by the waist and forcing me right back down to sit on his lap. There was no point in fighting him now, he was going to find out either way. He moved my hair a bit to the side and began to suck on my neck while he moved both hands up and down my sides. I closed my eyes shut until I felt his hands travel further down to my waistline.

Just as I was turning my head enough to explain myself, hoping that this way he wouldn't be as mad, he leaned in and caught my lips once again. 'Crap, is he going to fucking let me explain' I thought to myself as he sucked on my bottom lip.

"Louis.." I managed to whisper between a moan.

"Yes.." He smiled back as he slowly sucked on more of my bottom lip.

"I'm a.." I began to say, but stopped when I felt his hand on my member "Crap..I can.." I attempted to get up, but he forced me back down.

"Shshsh..it's ok Ry, I knew all along." He whispered into my ear, his hand still on my member.

"Wait, what? You knew?" I quickly turned around, a bit stunned, and wondered if he actually did know or was just playing along with the fact that I turned out to be a guy and wasn't sure how to react.

"I may not know much about American girls, but I'm pretty sure that there's not many 6'2 girls around, and that's without heels. Plus, you were not doing too well of a job hiding what you didn't want me to see." He smirked while firmly squeezing my member.

"So you're not mad?" I asked, still not sure how he was taking this.

"Of course not, as a matter of fact, I'm really glad to have ran into you." He leaned in and brushed his lips on mine.

Just as I was opening my mouth to try to catch his lips with mine, we both quickly jumped up when we heard a loud knock on the door.

"Ryan, are you in here?" I heard Shanna ask from the other end.

"Crap..shshsh don't say anything" I whispered into his ear as I got up and walked up to the door.

"Ryan you're on next, in less then 5 minutes. You need to hurry up" Shanna warned in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah ok, I'll be out there in a minute." I said while opening the door slowly and peaking my head out.

"Who's in there, huh?" She teased, doing her best to see if she can see anyone through the small crack.

"Uh nobody, I'll be right out, ok? Do me a favor and stall the announcer a bit please." I plead with her. She just winked and walked away.

I quickly made my way back over to Louis, ready to apologize for having to leave him. He must have realized what I was about to say, as he pulled me into him.

"It's ok, go do what you have to do." He smiled, pressing his nose with mine.

"I'm sorry, but hey, I'll be back in 15 minutes tops. Please stick around." I smiled back at him. I leaned in and pressed my lips with his, wanting to feel his lips on mine once more before getting up and walking off.

I made my way back to the dressing room and fixed myself before going back onstage and dancing as usual. I looked around the room to see if I could spot Louis, but he was nowhere in sight. After the song was over, I walked offstage and ran off to the room where Louis was. I opened the room and looked around for him.

"Louis, I'm back." I yelled out, still searching the room for him. I was a bit disappointed when I was not able to find him, realizing that he had probably left. Now completely disappointed and a bit sad, I walked over to the couch, completely over looking the rose and piece of paper placed there. Just as I was about to get up and get ready to go home, I glanced at the note. It read: Ryan, I'm very sorry for having to leave without saying good bye, but please let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner. Lets make it our first date -Love Louis.

I couldn't help but smile to myself while picking the rose up and sniffing it.

"Hmm it's a date." I smiled, reading the note over and over.

**So, what did you guys think? Good..bad...'What a piece of Schmidt' ..Please take a second to review, it would be most appreciated. And now I'm off to work on what I should have been working but have not because my A.D.D hates me and wants to play a mean game of "Annoy Ryan" ADIOS**

**Alsooooo, there might be a part dos to this, so keep on the look out for it :)**


End file.
